


Traditions (Seasonal Owl House Follow-Up)

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Traditions (Seasonal Owl House Follow-Up)

Eda sat at the table, very carefully bending the objects as Lilith readied the spell from the book. "Why are we doing this?" Lily asked, Eda placed another object on the pile and started work on the next one. "Well, Since Luz worked so hard on making the meal, I looked up this holiday. This seems to be a big part of it, You ready your part yet?" Lilith waved her hand in a circular motion, "Lets do this..."

Luz sat on her bed, having just woken up from the after thanksgiving meal nap. She was staring at her phone, remembering that she and her mom always spent the morning--- When the door of her room flew open, and the various stuffed animals King owned began to walk into the room, some were playing instruments playing a cheerful song as others held aloft several ballon animals that were sculpted to look like boiling isles wildlife. King walked in carrying a banner in his writing scrawled with the words "Thanksgiving Day Parade" Luz's eyes began to water, she wiped the tears before they could fall. "Im sorry... Did we do this wron--" Edas voice came from the doorway, her and Liliths face showing signs of concern. Luz threw herself from her bed and wrapped the two in a hug, "No-No. This is perfect, I love you so much..." She cried. Lily looked at Eda "I'm starting to see why you like these hug things so much..."


End file.
